Fragile
by WolfieANNE
Summary: He found her – a fragile and broken girl – being raped on the streets. He couldn't handle it, he had to take her in and that's exactly what he did. But how could he ever fix her when she's been traumatized by men? He didn't know… JeLu. Rated T for some scenes, and for safety.
1. On the Streets

**Fragile  
**

**Chapter 1 – On the Streets**

**Summary:** He found her – a fragile and broken girl – being raped on the streets. He couldn't handle it, he had to take her in and that's exactly what he did. But how could he ever fix her when she's been traumatized by men? He didn't know…

**A/N:**Waaahh~! Another story!xD But, it's JeLu this time OwO You should be happy! Hahaha! Thanks Ella for beta reading this chapter :) I wrote this story cause I watched something, true story, about her getting raped and all, cause they disobeyed their parents and went to a birthday party - they were working, already. And so, I thought of this xD

**Genre:** Romance, Tragedy, Hurt and Comfort, Friendship and maybe slight Humor

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

She panted, looking behind her in panic. She looked back ahead of her and fastened her pace, running faster than before. Her heart was beating rapidly against her chest in fear and anxiety. What was she supposed to do? She couldn't just keep running forever.

She heard a gunshot and she yelped, covering her head for a moment with her hands before dropping them down once again. She bit her lip, _"Someone, help me!"_

"Oi, come back!" Someone yelled, making the blonde woman nearly stumble in surprise. She took in deep, heavy breaths as she sprinted, the beat of her heart loud and clear. Tears pooled in the corner of her eyes as she prayed in her mind, whispering encouraging words to herself. The sound of distant running was now clear, getting louder and louder as her legs slowed down due to exhaustion.

A pair of arms grabbed her from behind and she screamed. Her cry was muffled by a gloved hand and she started struggling. She kicked her feet and continued trashing around. She bit down on the hand, "L-Let me go!"

The man growled, "Why you…" He grabbed her hands and tied them with a rope. He carried her into a dark alley and leaned her against the wall. He licked his lips and the blonde whimpered.

"Stop…" She whispered, staring up at the starry night as the man sucked her neck. She tried to move her legs but they were trapped between his. She started sucking in deep breaths, the beating of her heart going faster and faster.

The man grinned deviously, "It's alright, sweetie. Everything will be done in a flash," With that, the man ripped off her top and the blonde screamed. She was silenced by a rough and sloppy kiss as he began touching her in places that were considered private. Tears streamed down her cheeks as her mouth was forced open and the man's tongue invaded her cavern.

A few minutes later, the blonde screamed again. The man had pushed inside her roughly and she gritted her teeth, trying to bear the pain. However, before she could even protest, the man began moving fast. "STOP!" the woman screeched, her tears still falling. "IT HURTS! PLEASE, STOP!" she begged and felt hot liquid slide down her legs. She looked down and her eyes widened at the red fluid.

Blood.

She then went limp, staring at the puddle of blood. She wasn't a virgin anymore. She stared at it with blank eyes; her virginity was stolen by a man she didn't know.

She closed her eyes and prepared for what might come next.

Pregnancy?

Hell no, she'd rather die.

She listened to the disgusting, revolting and filthy moaning of the man. Kami, what did she do wrong to deserve this?

She opened her eyes and when she did, the man was suddenly forced out of her as he was thrown to the side.

Her body dropped down on the floor at the loss of support. Her legs felt like jelly, they were so weak and frail. She slowly looked up to find a man with blue hair. She couldn't see his face because of the shadows. She continued on eyeing him, her lower region still feeling sore and painful.

"How despicable," The bluenette spat, scrunching his nose in abhorrence, "Aren't you ashamed? You raped a fragile woman on the streets, you sick bastard," He hissed and stepped forward, a glare set on the man who raped the blonde.

The man laughed, "So what? I don't give a damn if someone watches us! It actually turns me on—"

The bluenette kicked the man and pulled him up by the collar. He growled and bared his teeth, "You're disgusting!" He threw the man away and he stuffed his hands in the pocket of his pants, "You deserve to die but since I'm feeling nice today, I won't kill you and just report you to the police," He stared down at the man whose lower region was exposed, "Tch, ghastly bastard."

The bluenette's ears perked as he heard a whimper. He looked down at the blonde who was hugging her knees, tears streaming down her face. He crouched down, now eye-level with the blonde. He brushed her bangs away from her face and kept his hand on top of her head, not allowing the strands of hair to fall down.

The blonde woman weakly pushed his hand away, "Don't… touch… me."

She clutched her hair as she stared at the floor with wide and frightened eyes. The bluenette frowned, _"She's traumatized… huh."_

The bluenette smiled sadly, "It's okay, I won't hurt you."

The blonde looked up, identical brown eyes staring into his, "How… can you be so sure?" The bluenette winced as he stared into her pained and lifeless eyes. It was like she lost the will to live.

"I promise I won't hurt you," he said and smiled gently but the woman brushed it aside. She slowly stood up, supporting her fragile body by the wall.

"It's fine," she muttered, "I don't need your help—"

The bluenette's eyes widened as the blonde fainted and he caught her – thank God he reacted fast. He sighed and lifted her bridal-style. He stared at her worriedly before leaving the dark alley – but not before he took off his jacket and covered her naked torso.

* * *

He watched as her eyes slowly fluttered open. The blonde blinked for a while before her vision cleared and she stared at the blue-haired man from earlier. In instinct, her eyes widened and she screamed, backing away.

The bluenette blinked in surprise and stared at the woman who was now huddled in the corner – his bed was in a corner by the wall. She whimpered and hugged her knees, "P-Please… d-d-don't hurt m-me!"

The bluenette huffed, "I won't hurt you, I said I wouldn't, right?" He remained staring at her as she covered herself by a comforter. He smiled and held out his hand, "I'm Jellal Fernandes, you are?"

The blonde wearily stared at his hand and looked back at the bluenette's, or Jellal's, smiling face. She bit the inside of her cheek and shakily reached out, wrapping her small, delicate fingers around his. Not a second had passed and she withdrew her hand, "L-Lucy Heartfilia."

Jellal smiled, "You have a pretty name."

The blonde, or Lucy, blushed and stared at her hands, "W-Where am I?"

"At my house."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"W-W-What?"

* * *

**Comment from Rosella:** _Lol, that was a weird way of ending the chapter~! But I can't wait for the next! Update soon~!_

_Beta's Comments: Stick to one or the other, comma at the end of a quotation or without the comma. Everything else are just minor problems._

**A/N:** Hahahaha! I suddenly feeeeel like laaaugghhiiing! Cause I had a dream an hour ago about Jellal and Lucy OwO I got JeLu fever~ Gihi! So, I hope you liked it ^^

Tell me if you liked the chapter by typing your review below! \(^o^)/

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog: (Be A MEMBER!)

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_Byee! -Anne :D_

* * *

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues****, Good Meets Bad, Forgotten Memories, A Love That Lasts Forever, Together Forever, Waiting for You** and **Going Against The Current.**_


	2. Silent

**Fragile  
**

**Chapter 2 – Silent**

**A/N:** Here is the next chapter, guys ^^ I'm sorry but it will be about Lucy's sort of... hmm... condition. But don't think of it a filler, some of you might feel like it's one but it isn't :D

**Genre:** Romance, Tragedy, Hurt and Comfort, Friendship and maybe slight Humor

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia wasn't known to be the silent type. She was bubbly, friendly, bright and very chatty. Though, no one could see the same woman at the present as she was silent and uncommunicative. The day she was raped was the day she had changed. The day she had lost it was the day she altered.

But, for Jellal, all he knew was this silent Lucy and not the other Lucy, the bright and happy woman. He never met her and even so, he took her in. He just couldn't explain the feeling that he felt when he heard her yells, her screams. The moment her voice rung in his ears, he knew he had to do something, he just felt it.

"Hey, are you hungry?"

"…"

Jellal sighed and walked away, leaving the woman to herself. He strode in the dining room/kitchen and sat down on one of the chairs. He placed his elbows on the table and he sunk his head in his hands. God, he didn't know what to do.

Minutes passed and the bluenette just ate, not bothering to call the blonde anymore for he knew she needed some space. This was the first time he had ever taken someone in – her reaction to the fact she was in his house yesterday made him a bit startled too. He could tell that she had nowhere else to go because when he went back to the place where she was raped, there was a pink suitcase. When he opened it, he saw its contents: clothes, toiletries, a photo album and other stuff. He took it home with him after and showed it to the woman but she only stared at it.

After finishing his meal, Jellal washed the plates and went back to his room where Lucy was still and mute. She sat on the bed with her legs folded under her, eyes casted downwards. Her bangs covered her left eye and her hair hung down slightly, a few strands stuck to her face. He pulled out the chair from his study desk and placed it in front of Lucy – but the back was facing her.

Jellal sat down with his chest leaned against the back of the chair and his elbows on top of it, his hands dangling down. "You need to eat, you know," He said quietly, careful not to startle her.

Lucy made no reply as she kept staring at the blue marble floor.

"You can't keep staring at your reflection forever," The bluenette said, smiling a little, "Hey, smile. I bet you're prettier when you have a smile on your face."

The blonde shook her head and she raised her head a little, staring at Jellal with blank eyes. His eyes widened as she spoke.

"I'm not pretty…"

It was barely a whisper but at least she was talking to him. He smiled a little, his eyebrows raised in worry. He released a sigh of relief, "Finally, you speak to me but it's so low that I almost didn't hear it." He was glad that she wasn't yelling at him anymore and he was glad that she told him her name as well.

Lucy continued to stare at him and he grinned, "That's a lie. You're gorgeous. But, without a smile, you're only cute."

She didn't create a reaction; she just kept staring at him. He felt awkward since he was the only one speaking but he definitely wanted to help her get better. His sister was raped too and they never cured her, even though she went through therapy, she went crazy and hung herself.

Jellal winced at the memory as he felt tears daring to burst out. He inhaled as he blinked his eyes repeatedly, mentally telling himself not to cry.

"H-Hey, do you want to take a shower to get rid of that… blood?" Jellal asked, careful not to trigger any rash behaviors. Lucy stayed silent and slowly nodded, looking at him from the small spaces in between her bangs.

The bluenette blinked and slowly grinned, his eyes closed.

"Great."

* * *

Lucy took off her clothes and slid under the shower head. She closed her eyes in delight as the warm water washed her; every bit of dirt on her vanishing. She looked down and her bangs covered her eyes from drops of water, staring at the dry blood that slowly began to wash away with the water.

She clenched her jaw, she could still feel the pain in her lower region, it was unbearable but she had to try. She inhaled and exhaled. She reached over for the soap and she began to wash herself clean from the disgusting man's scent, sweat and dirt.

The blonde didn't know if she could trust the bluenette. He took her in without a smidge of hesitance in him. He accepted her completely and since she had nowhere else to go, she decided to stay.

She washed off the soap in her hair and began to rub some liquid soap on her body, wincing as she tried to clean her private part. She hissed and tears pricked her eyes at the pain, she never knew it would be this painful. Or was it because he went in so fast without any preparation?

That must be it.

Once she was done taking a shower, the blonde wrapped a towel around her body and limped towards the door of the bathroom. She closed her eyes shut due to the pain but nevertheless, she changed her clothes and left the bathroom.

She slipped on blue shorts that were an inch higher than her knees along with a red shirt with a white ribbon in the middle. Once she finished drying her hair, someone knocked on the door.

"Lucy, are you done?" She heard Jellal ask from the other side of the door. The blonde stared at it and limped her way over there, slowly turning the doorknob and pulling it open. She stood face to face with the bluenette who was blushing, noticing her messy yet attractive look.

Lucy nodded and stepped aside for the bluenette. He walked in his room and sighed, massaging his temples, "I'm sorry Lucy. I forgot I don't have a place for you to sleep on." It was true; he didn't know where she would sleep. Yesterday, she didn't even close her eyes so he told her to move to the couch and she just sat there, staring into nothingness.

He frowned and then smiled, "You can sleep on my bed. I'll just sleep on a futon."

Lucy blinked and opened her mouth to speak again but she stopped herself from doing so. She creased her forehead in confusion and just shook her head.

Jellal raised a brow, "Ha? You want to sleep on the floor? Hell no."

The blonde was startled at the fact that he had cursed and she aimed her stare at the ground once again. The bluenette realized his actions and he sighed, pursing his lips. "I'm sorry," he rubbed the back of his neck shyly, "It's just that… I can't have a woman sleep on the floor, it's a big…" Jellal closed his eyes, "Ahh, I can't explain. Just sleep on the bed, we'll think of a solution."

Lucy nodded and slipped in the sheets even though it was only around afternoon. It has been a day since the rape incident and she's trying to forget about it but she was afraid that if she closed her eyes, she'll be in the same place again. She was scared that Jellal taking her in was a dream because she passed out from the pain made by the man. She was scared that she would be vulnerable again.

She honestly didn't know what to do.

She had no more inspiration in her life, she'd rather die. She had no more words to say but she had to speak – well, occasionally. She didn't know whether she was doing the right thing or she was just entirely stupid.

Lucy watched Jellal enter the bathroom with a towel over his shoulder. She continued to stare at the door of the bathroom, pondering over her pointless yet meaningful thoughts.

She didn't really think of Jellal as a bad person, he did save her. It was just that she wasn't sure if she could trust him. He had a weird tattoo under his eye for Pete's sake! What if he was actually a friend of the man and he wanted to take advantage of her? Though, she was probably only thinking of these possibilities because she was worrying too much.

Lucy knew that Jellal wasn't faking his personality. She felt a little better being around him, the way he grinned made her feel a bit all right.

Releasing a breath she held, she closed her eyes and placed an arm over them. She missed her friends. But what could she do? They were way across the world, pursuing their dreams. She wondered why she didn't go with them. Why did she decide to stay? Was the rape incident a result of her wrong decision? Or was it a way for her to meet Jellal? She wasn't sure.

For now, at least, she would have those questions kept in her heart and mind. Perhaps, someday in the future, she would remember them and would be able to answer them.

Who knows, maybe by then, she would have been back to the ordinary her.

The Lucy that wasn't silent.

* * *

Okay, so I wrote a song for this chapter, but mostly it's for Reina (Jellal's sister who hung herself, you know her, from GMB XD) I don't know when I'll record it but there's no tone or song, just the lyrics.

**Comment from Rosella: **_Cool, a song? And you wrote it? Awesome~! Great chapter, but it felt like a filler… Ah well. :D_

**A/N:** Lol, yea, I wrote a song. It's on my facebook page but my voice sucks xP Sorreeehhh~ Well, I hope you liked the chapter - there's some JeLu OwO. About next chapter, I believe that Erza will be shown but not directly ^^

Till next time :D Thanks to all the reviews btw, I'm sorry but I can't reply to them cause I have to fix my stuff for my trip tomorrow :)

Tell me if you liked the chapter by typing your review below! \(^o^)/

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog: (Be A MEMBER!)

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_Byee! -Anne :D_

* * *

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues****, Good Meets Bad, Forgotten Memories, A Love That Lasts Forever, Together Forever, Waiting for You** and **Going Against The Current.**_


	3. Responsibility

**Fragile**

**Chapter 3 – Responsibility**

**A/N:** Look, I'm pretty pissed off right now cause I already wrote my note and when I saved it, EVERYTHING WENT POOF. Ella did a good job with this chapter, as usual, especially with my mistake, such as the part where I changed "Hargeon" to "Nara". I forgot they lived in JAPAN and not FIORE.

I'm so mad at FANFICTION for this, I feel like screaming.

**Genre:** Romance, Tragedy, Hurt and Comfort, Friendship and maybe slight Humor

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

Jellal covered his mouth and yawned, his eyes darting over to Lucy who was sitting on his bed, back leaned against the wall. If he was correct, she was supposed to be napping. However, due to some circumstances, she couldn't sleep while laying down cause it made her feel very vulnerable. So, he suggested that she should take a nap while sitting down.

The bluenette popped a biscuit in his mouth and he began to chew. He eyed the blonde whose lips were parted slightly. The bluenette knew she was beautiful and he didn't know if taking her in was legal since the two didn't know each other.

_Riiiingggg! Riiiinnggggg!_

Humming slightly, the bluenette stood up from his seat. He walked over to his desk and answered the phone. He inhaled, "Hello?"

"_Hey, yo, bro! Jellal! How are you, dude? I feel like it's been years since—"_

Jellal's eyes widened, "Is this…?"

"_Yup, it's me! Damn it! I thought I fooled you there! Hahaha, hi Jellal, how are you?"_

The bluenette stayed silent and he chuckled, "I'm fine, I guess I'm just a little… busy? How about you? How are you?"

There was a few mumbling sounds on the other side of the phone before the person answered him, _"Well, I finished college – finally, thank God – and I'm thinking of going back to Japan. I can't wait to see you."_

Jellal bit his lip and faked a laugh. He cleared his throat, "I can't wait to see you too. When's your flight?" He closed his eyes in terror at the conversation they were having, what the hell was going to happen next?

"_I think around June? I don't know, I'm still not allowed to leave. But fear not, I'll be back before you know it! Oh, by the way—wait, hold on a second,"_ The person on the other side of the phone paused and allowed Jellal to think properly.

He didn't know what to do anymore.

"—_Oh, oh okay. Jellal, sorry, I have to end this call."_

"It's fine, it's fine. I know you're busy and I am too, so I understand," The bluenette said, leaning against the wall, "You should focus on what you're doing first," He whispered and ran his fingers through his hair.

"_Yup, sorry. I have to go. Bye, Jellal! I love you."_

Jellal pressed his lips together and exhaled silently, "…I love you too, Erza."

He groaned and threw another biscuit in his mouth. Just when Lucy came in, Erza had to come in the picture too. He was getting tired of all these exhausting happenings in his life. He wanted to take care of Lucy, he really wanted to. She was his responsibility, but how the hell would he take care of her with his girlfriend around?

Erza likes to go on dates when she's with him. She practically wants to go everywhere when they're together. But, with Lucy traumatized by men, he was sure that she wouldn't even dare go outside his house – he wasn't so sure about that though.

"Shit," he mumbled under his breath and yelled out in frustration. He gasped and quickly covered his mouth, eyeing Lucy wearily.

The blonde shifted and licked her lips – while sleeping – then she went still. Jellal sighed in relief and he felt like a thousand bricks fell over his head.

"What the hell am I going to do?" He asked himself again, groaning as he realized that he was slowly getting tired of asking the same question. He dragged a hand down his face and he went to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and pursed his lips, "I need to buy some groceries soon." His eyes darted to the hallway where his room was located and he hummed.

He placed a hand under his chin, on hand on his hip, "But can I leave Lucy alone?"

"…No, I definitely can't. Damn."

Sighing again for the umpteenth time this day, the bluenette walked towards the bed where Lucy sat and he sat down on its edge. He frowned as he eyed her, "What am I going to do with you?"

"No… don't… leave… me." Lucy mumbled in her sleep, eyebrows creasing in fear and fright, her hand reaching out, seemingly trying to reach for someone. As she did, though, her fingers touched Jellal's cheek and the bluenette held her hand, allowing it to linger on his cheek for a while.

Jellal smiled and he closed his eyes, "Huh, just like a child."

* * *

Lucy's eyes fluttered open and she stared at the empty room. She looked around and one thought clouded her mind.

Where's Jellal?

Her first instinct was to panic and cry but then that would do nothing to help her. Instead, she got up from the bed and searched for the blue-haired man. She knew that he was here somewhere, probably in the kitchen, leaning by the counter while drinking coffee. She felt a small smile form on her lips; she could almost imagine the man that way, cool and collected.

At the thought, her lips tightened in a straight line, she shouldn't lower her guard down even for a second. Even though he helped her, she still didn't trust him. She knew that she shouldn't just trust someone so easily, especially one who saw her being raped by a man.

She licked her lips anxiously, walking out of Jellal's bedroom. She walked in the kitchen and just like she thought, there Jellal was. He was leaning by the kitchen counter, sipping on a cup of coffee while staring out the window across the room. She was surprised that her guess was right, it made her feel jittery. It was like they had a connection. Shrugging the thought off, she walked forward aversely.

The bluenette's ears perked when he heard her footsteps. He looked away from the blue sky and he stared at the blonde, her back was slouched, with her shoulders hunched forward. She was eyeing Jellal wearily, it was like she was asking him "Can I go near you?" or something like that. Nodding, the bluenette scooted to the side so that Lucy could stand beside him.

"I know I'm being rude but, how old are you?" Jellal asked, staring at Lucy from the corner of his eye, "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

Lucy pursed her lips, "T-Twenty five."

"I guess I'm older than you," Jellal chuckled, which made Lucy's cheeks red, "I'm twenty-seven years old. Do you have a job or something?"

The blonde's gaze lingered on the floor, like she found it interesting. She felt her eyes sting from the lack of blinking, "I used to have one," She whispered sourly, "I was a waitress back at Rickshaw's, it wasn't enough to keep me up but it was okay, the pay was good but there was too much bills." She knew she was going to cry but she held it back, she cried enough already. Inhaling sharply, she continued, "My friends left to pursue their dreams and I was left here because I didn't know what I really wanted to do. I graduated at like, the age of twenty because I was too smart. I asked my mother what I should do and she said it was up to me.

Honestly, I felt like the sky crashed on me. I left home to live my life alone and I got my work there. Everyone thought I was there to eat but no, I was there to apply. After a few months, I gradually began to cope with my life. I didn't waste any money and I only bought things that were needed. However, when there's a little extra, I buy a new set of clothes from a thrift shop near my apartment. After two years or so, I decided that I wanted to do something different and so, I set my sights on being a writer.

I went back home to retrieve a discontinued novel that I wrote when I was still in high school. I was still working at Rickshaw's though. Sometimes when I have day offs, I would go write the continuation of the story. No one ever knows about this, actually, you're the first to know," Lucy's cheeks flushed, "Anyway, I finished my first novel after another two years and I decided to show it to my mother. I never got the time to visit her.

Come what may, Rickshaw's suddenly got very busy. Many people started eating there and I had to work every shift I could, morning and night. When it's my day off, though, I would have to clean the house and do laundry and stuff like that, even grocery shopping was too much for me to do. After a year, the restaurant settled down to what it was before and everything was cool. I was happy, I gathered all the tips that I had and I decided to visit my mother at last.

This was just a few days ago, actually. I went there and slept there for a night, my mom finished the story in a day and she liked it. She pointed out a few grammar mistakes and I fixed it before I fell asleep but…" Lucy's eyes went dark, "There was a fire."

Jellal's eyes widened, she was talking to him, which was an improvement. He wanted to tell her that she should lower her guard around him but she was too occupied in her story.

"I searched everywhere for her but the fire was too thick and before I knew it, I was jumping out of a window to save myself. I landed on the ground and I broke into a run. Luckily, I saw my luggage bag in the garage and took it with me. I stayed in a hotel for a night and the next day, I was walking to the train station. I wanted to go back to Nara where it was quiet but I was hungry and I ended up eating dinner first before leaving and that's when a drunkard started chasing me," She finished, her jaw tense, "I don't know where else to go… my father's in America and he already has another family, I doubt he'll want me back."

The bluenette frowned and he placed his cup down before hugging her. He felt her body stiffen and he knew she was about to push him away so he tightened his hold on her, "I'm sorry about what happened," He whispered and he heard her release a shaky breath, "But after hearing what happened, I know I can't just leave you alone."

Lucy closed her eyes and the tears finally fell. She sobbed in his chest and the bluenette rubbed comforting circles on her back, "You know what this means, right?"

"No," Lucy croaked and Jellal sighed.

"From now on, you're my responsibility. Since you're living here, my house, my rules," Jellal said and he chuckled, it was like she was his child, "Curfew is at 9, okay? Don't worry; it's my curfew as well. You can go home later than that but you have to tell me why and if I think it's okay, it's fine. You do the dishes after dinner, I do the dishes after breakfast and we help clean them after lunch.

During Monday, Wednesday and Friday, you clean the house and I do the same for Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday and Sunday. Also, use indoor shoes inside the house because cleaning the floor is troublesome. No leftover food as well," Jellal sighed, "The others are obvious so I won't tell them anymore. Other than that, you can explore the house and you can work as well."

Lucy blinked and she stared into Jellal's eyes, "O-Okay…"

"If you're wondering what my job is, I work at Vermillion as a Book Editor," Jellal smiled, "Maybe in the future I can help you. How about you? You have to help pay the expenses if you want to live here, you know."

Lucy licked her lips, "I know. Well… is there anything in Vermillion for me?"

"You could be a receptionist," Jellal suggested, "They're looking for another one since the last one was just lazing off and a lot of clients got angry at Vermillion because we didn't attend some of their meetings. They fired the guy. If you're going to be a receptionist, though, you have to get rid of your fear for men."

At this, Lucy stiffened, "W-What?"

"You can't stay hiding from men forever, you know," Jellal frowned, "I know you're scared of men and I am not exempted but you can't work without meeting one, okay?"

Lucy nodded and Jellal chuckled, "So…"

"A receptionist would be fine then," Lucy swallowed a lump in her throat, "T-Thank you for taking me in."

Jellal grinned, "Sure thing. I like the company anyway," He sighed, "Being alone makes me feel old."

Lucy nodded and she stared out the window, "What time do you usually go home?"

"Around seven in the evening, sometimes later than that, receptionists change shifts at eight, I'll wait for you then. I'll have to tell the CEO about this, it's a good thing he's a friend of mine," The bluenette said, smiling, "But if you go home around nine thirty, I will panic. You are my responsibility, after all. Promise me you will go home before curfew."

Lucy tipped her head, "Promise."

Jellal ruffled her head and he laughed, "Good."

* * *

**A/N:** So, Lucy's life was finally revealed and so was Jellal's girlfriend! I don't remember what I wrote earlier, I think I mentioned something about my original story. Oh! If you're wondering what I've been doing the time I didn't update, I was writing my original story. I posted the summary earlier but now I don't feel like doing it so... I'll just tell you that it will be posted on Amazon once finished :) I hope you liked the chapter - I'm sure I wrote something longer than this - and Lucy's job and Jellal's XD Finally, Lucy spoke, though she's still a little traumatized...

I appreciate all of the reviews you gave me :3 I love them all ^^

Tell me if you liked the chapter by typing your review below! \(^o^)/

Have any questions? Ask me on Ask . Fm!

**Ask . Fm/WolfieANNEOwO**

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog: (Be A MEMBER!)

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_"It was your looks that made me fell but I certainly think it was your personality."_

_Byee! -Anne :D_

* * *

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues****, Good Meets Bad, Forgotten Memories, Life's Challenges, Queen of Stars, A Love That Lasts Forever, Together Forever, Waiting for You** and **Going Against The Current.**_


	4. Lucky

**Fragile**

**Chapter 4 – Lucky**

**A/N:** Somehow, I was excited to reveal to you guys who the CEO was so I wrote a quick chapter with 1800+ words! Amazing, right? XD As usual, Ella did a good job with the chapter but I STILL think I'm overworking her too much :/ Oh, and I announced the winners of the contest on my BLOG and PAGE :D

Congrats to those who won! :D

**Genre:** Romance, Tragedy, Hurt and Comfort, Friendship and maybe slight Humor

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

Lucy leaned against the doorframe, watching Jellal wash the dishes. For a moment, she thought she saw a smirk appear on his lips but it disappeared before she could look closer. She nibbled on her bottom lip as she eyed the clock. If she remembered correctly, Jellal leaves around 9 and right now it's 8:25 am.

"Lucy?" Jellal called out, looking over his shoulder, "Oh, good, you're already dressed up."

The blonde merely nodded, averting her gaze from the bluenette. She didn't have any clothes to wear so she just picked out a pink tee and blue jaded jeans. For footwear, she just wore white heels – she didn't have any other shoes, as she left them all at Nara. Jellal, in the meantime, was wearing a white long-sleeved dress shirt with blue thin stripes, a black tie, black dress pants and black shoes. For now, since he was washing the dishes, he folded the sleeves up to his elbow.

Lucy ran a hand through her hair, "How much do receptionists earn?"

"Well, I think it's about 900 Yen per hour. And your shift starts after lunch so you'd have like 7,200 Yen a day. You'll be working during weekdays so you'll make 180,000 Yen a month, I think…" Jellal said, smiling, "That's enough, no?"

Lucy nodded, staring at the floor. After a few more minutes, she heard the running water fade away and when she looked up, she saw the bluenette drying his hands using a kitchen towel that hung by the cupboards. Jellal told her to sit down by the table and wait for him while he went to get his car keys and she did so. While she waited for him, she eyed her surroundings. The dining room's walls were colored light green with white and brown furniture. She found the color combination relaxing.

The house Jellal lived in wasn't that big, it only had two floors. However, it was bright and cheery inside. The colors were usually beige, yellow, light blue or green. She wanted to ask why the man picked such colors but she was too shy to ask – and a little hesitant.

After a few more minutes, Jellal was jogging down the stairs with his laptop bag over his shoulder. He smiled, "Let's go."

* * *

"Good morning sir Jellal," A woman clad in a blue office dress suit greeted the bluenette, bowing in respect, "Ultear-san told me to inform you that she sent her novel to you." She glanced at Lucy for a brief moment, "She says that she expects it to be done within the week."

Jellal sighed, running a hand through his hair. He licked his dry, chapped lips and he nodded, ushering Lucy to follow him in the building. The bluenette didn't talk, nor did he act as a tour guide. She was sure that he was going to his office but when they went in the elevator and he pressed the button of the last floor, she knew that they were going to the CEO's office. Granted, she was nervous.

"Hey, Lucy," Jellal said, breaking the tense silence. They walked out of the elevator and he walked ahead of her with his chin up high while Lucy walked behind him, head lowered down. He didn't wait for her to respond – he knew she was listening. Inhaling silently, he spoke, "Don't freak out when we meet him, okay? Almost every girl he talks to falls in love but I doubt you'll do the same," He chuckled, "But he's a nice guy so you don't have to worry."

Lucy couldn't find her voice to speak; Jellal was talking to her so gently. It was like he knew she was going to break any time now. Not knowing what else to say, she just tipped her head. They turned around a corridor and Jellal knocked on two big double-doors. There was silence and she thought he was going to knock again but he didn't.

There was a buzz, a weird buzzing sound that made Lucy's neck feel tickly. However, she didn't bother with it because when Jellal pushed the doors open, the buzzing stopped. She followed him inside the room and she still kept her gaze on the floor. She knew Jellal stopped walking. She knew he was staring at her, wanting her to raise her head to look at the CEO. But no, she was too scared and frightened to do what he wanted her to do. Instead, her head remained lowered, eyes downcast.

"Raise your head, sweetie."

Lucy felt goose bumps crawl over her skin. The voice was deep, husky and charming – though she preferred Jellal's gentle voice more. Releasing a shaky breath, she raised her head and she made eye-contact with the CEO.

Across from her, at the end of this huge room, a raven-haired man sat behind a big desk. He had blue eyes and there was a scar across his forehead. He was wearing something close to what Jellal was wearing, except that he had a black blazer on. Gulping, she greeted him, "G-Good morning, sir…"

"Good morning to you too," He said, smirking. Lucy heard Jellal sigh and she felt his hand on her back. He gently pushed her forward, forcing her to walk to the CEO. When she was finally walking on her own, Jellal dropped his hand and as Lucy walked towards the man, he asked her questions.

"What's your name?"

"L-Lucy H-Heartfilia."

The man leaned his cheek against the back of his hand, "Don't stutter." Lucy nodded at the command and she continued walking.

"Age?" He asked.

Lucy bit her bottom lip, "Twenty-five."

"Where did you graduate from college?"

The blonde stayed quiet, "I finished college in Nara Women's University at the age of twenty, though I was planning to go to Harvard University to take Literature. I separated with my friends around that time because they went to US to attend Harvard. They're there, not all in the same building but still there."

Lucy's answer piqued the brunette's interest, "What happened?"

"My dad divorced with my mom before it could happen. My mother had no work and since my dad controlled the business, we had no money for Harvard. I still want to go there, though. Someday, maybe," Lucy whispered, sighing. The raven-haired man nodded in understanding.

"What was your previous job?"

"Back at Nara, I was a waiter at Rickshaw's."

"Have you ever considered going to Harvard again before that?"

"Yes, but I didn't have money to pay for the fees so I pushed the thought away."

Jellal leaned against the wall impatiently, he knew this would take a little long but he was starting to get nervous – the brunette was asking too many questions.

"I graduated at Harvard," The man mused, "It wasn't that hard if you were smart. Are you married, by the way?"

Lucy shook her head, "No, I'm not."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

The blonde's cheeks flushed, "N-No, I'm single."

"Good," The man smirked, "Because the last time I hired a receptionist, she ended up using the phone to call her boyfriend instead of using it to call our clients."

Lucy blinked, "H-How did you know that I was going to apply as a—"

"Jellal told me."

Lucy looked over her shoulder to find the said bluenette looking away. She stared at him for a few more seconds before facing the CEO again, "Um, what's your name?"

"Gray. Gray Fullbuster."

* * *

The blonde tucked her hair behind her ear, licking her lips as she tried her best not to shift in her uniform. She was wearing a black vest under an unbuttoned black blazer. Other than that, she wore black dress pants, black strappy heels and a black tie. She felt uncomfortable for her cleavage was seen but according to the CEO, or Gray, this was her uniform. She wasn't supposed to work today since she had no uniform yet but Gray claimed that he had an extra one that was her size.

He was right.

"Sorry," Lucy heard Jellal mumble, "Gray's a pervert so you should get used to it. Don't worry; he's not a player despite of his perverseness."

Lucy nodded and they waited for their lunch. After this, they would go their separate ways. Jellal would go to his office while Lucy would head down to the first floor and stay behind a counter by the hallway that lead to the stairs and elevators. She could already imagine men eyeing her breasts greedily, it made her shudder.

Jellal raised a brow, "Are you cold? You were trembling."

"N-No. It's just that… this uniform… men are going to…" Lucy tried to explain but her voice was failing her, she ended up sighing in defeat.

Jellal laughed, "Men will be staring at you—I get it. Don't worry, if someone ever tries to harm you or touch you, just call me. Don't you have a phone?"

Lucy shook her head, "I left it back at my mom's house, it's burned now, I guess…"

"Oh, that's too bad…" The bluenette shrugged, "Well, you can just ring me using the telephone but you have to make it quick because a client might call, okay?"

"Okay."

Lucy stared at her lap, slightly tired, she didn't know why though. The day just started and they didn't do anything tiring but she felt exhausted to the point where her head started tipping. She felt light headed.

"Hey, are you okay? You look sleepy," Jellal said, reaching over the table to place a hand on her shoulder, "Do you want to rest?"

The blonde was panting heavily, her eyes narrowed and her forehead creased, "No… I just need aspirin."

Jellal frowned, "I don't have any."

"I can go buy from a store nearby," Lucy rasped, her head pounding, "It's fine, you don't have to come with me or wait for me."

"Nonsense," Jellal sighed and he ran a hand through his hair, "Remember, you're my responsibility so I'll help you buy aspirin, I know you're still scared of men anyway."

Lucy massaged her temples, not knowing what else to say, although she wanted to tell him "You're a man too" but she was too tired to do so. When their lunch arrived, Lucy tried her best to swallow the food even though she lost her appetite.

She didn't want to waste the food Jellal bought for the two of them.

He has done so much for her. She should at least eat the lunch he bought for her because he helped her too much already and not many people were as kind as him. Some would have probably left her in the alley to rot and die.

She was lucky to have him.

* * *

**Comment from Rosella: **_Yes, **very** lucky~! I wish I had Jellal take care of me like that! That would be the nearest thing to paradise! No, it would be paradise! XD_

**A/N:** I have to agree with Ella, Lucy's VERY lucky to have Jellal xD I'm kind of jealous now *pouts* Anyway, I hope you liked the hot Gray xD And I hope you guys liked the chapter as well. I'm thankful to all the reviews from the last chapter, I loved them all :) We can see now that Lucy's improving a little. I don't plan on making the chapters of this story reach to 20 or something so everything has to work well, plus Erza's going home soon so we'll see :D

Tell me if you liked the chapter by typing your review below! \(^o^)/

Have any questions? Ask me on Ask . Fm!

**Ask . Fm/WolfieANNEOwO**

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog: (Be A MEMBER!)

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_"God is good, the only problem is that the world isn't."_

_Byee! -Anne :D_

* * *

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues****, Good Meets Bad, Forgotten Memories, Life's Challenges, Queen of Stars, A Love That Lasts Forever, Together Forever, Waiting for You** and **Going Against The Current.**_


	5. Good Evening

**Fragile**

**Chapter 5 – Good Evening**

**A/N:** Lmao, enjoy xD

**WARNING:** This chapter was not beta read, I only proofread this.

**Genre:** Romance, Tragedy, Hurt and Comfort, Friendship and maybe slight Humor

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

"Yes, this is Vermillion. How can I help you?"

Lucy listened patiently as the woman – she guessed – on the other side of the phone spoke. It's been a week since she worked here at Vermillion and she had to admit that it was not bad. The only thing she didn't like was the fact that men kept staring at her every time they passed by the reception's desk. No matter how many times she tried to call Jellal though, he was busy.

After a minute or two, the blonde replied, "I'm afraid that he's not free on Saturday, maybe you can meet him on Tuesday next week?"

"_Yes, that would be perfect. Thank you."_

Lucy felt the corners of her mouth tug upward, "You're welcome, ma'am." The call ended and she hung the phone, breathing heavily. She leaned back on her spinney chair and began scribbling on a Record Notebook, writing a new date for Gray's appointments.

Once finished, she stretched her arms and noticed that there was a note that acted like a bookmark between the pages of the notebook. She pulled it and raised a brow. Shrugging, she reached for the phone and dialed the number. _"He has too many meetings and now he wants to have an appointment with Fairy Tail," _There was a third ring, _"What an odd name…"_

"_Damn it, where the heck is the chair—oh, here it is!"_

Lucy's eyebrows rose into her hairline, this was not a good first impression but… today, Vermillion would be their client.

"Good afternoon, this is Fairy Tail, right?" Lucy spoke in a gently way, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ears.

There was a giggle at the other side of the phone, _"Yup! This is Fairy Tail! Is there anything I can help you with?"_

"The CEO of Vermillion requests an appointment with your supervisor."

"_Oh, that would be fine! Would Monday be okay?"_

Lucy frowned, "He has a meeting on that day."

"_Well, when would he be free then?" _

The blonde ran a hand through her hair and she tried to adjust her tie with one hand, "Wednesday."

"_Wonderful. I'll file him in. Bye!"_

"Bye." The call ended and Lucy hung the phone once again. She couldn't recall how many calls she made already. Many wanted to meet the CEO while Gray wanted to meet other companies. It was confusing, really. Her shift began just four hours ago and she was already hungry. She doubted she could leave the counter, someone would call and if she didn't answer, she would be summoned to Gray's office and she didn't want that.

As if on cue, her stomach began to grumble and a light hue of pink appeared on her cheeks. "I wish I had a break," She mumbled softly under her breath and she began to write on the notebook once again. The day was tiring with all of the appointments being made but it was boring when no one called. She enjoyed talking to people on the phone, especially when the caller had a bright attitude.

Lucy began playing with her pencil and she tapped it repeatedly on her desk. No one would hear the sound anyway; it was too quiet and tranquil. After a few minutes, no one called and she begun to question her decision to not leave the desk. Pursing her lips, she leaned her cheek on the back of her hand as she tried to endure the noises coming from her belly.

The sound of an amused chuckle and tapping footsteps woke Lucy up from her thoughts. She lifted her head to blink at Jellal who was leaning over the counter, smiling, "Yo."

The blonde didn't answer. Instead, she tilted her head to the side. It has been like this since she first applied here in Vermillion; she reverted back to her subtle self. Jellal couldn't think of an idea why she stopped talking to him, the only times she spoke to him was during lunch and dinner but usually they would just exchange greetings. Nevertheless, Jellal didn't give up on her, he knew she would start opening up more sooner or later, he just had to wait.

"Are you hungry?" The bluenette asked, smiling softly. The blonde tipped her head in answer and Jellal took out two packs of crackers from his pocket, "Here, eat these for now. I'm out on a break to buy snacks so you have to wait for a few minutes. Is that fine?"

Lucy nodded and she stared at the pencil she was still playing with. The only reason why she was this silent with Jellal was because she didn't want to create any more relationships with him. She didn't want to believe that he would be her friend so quickly because she would never know if he was just lying.

Jellal stepped back from the counter, "I'll be back soon."

"Take care…"

The bluenette stopped in his tracks, a tender smile appearing on his lips. Though it was almost inaudible, he heard her.

"I will."

* * *

Jellal laughed, leaning against the wall as he shrugged, "I know she's attractive but you have to stop putting up appointments just to talk to her. She gets tired too, you know?"

"Fine, fine," Gray raised his hands in defense, "She's yours anyway."

Jellal rolled his eyes, pushing himself off the wall, "I have Erza, Gray. I don't want to deal with her temper once she finds out that there's another woman living in my house so please do me the favor."

"I will. Now, go to Lucy and get the hell out of here."

The bluenette laughed once again, nodding as he patted Gray's back. They bumped fists and Jellal headed to the elevator. He pressed the button of the first floor and the doors closed. When he reached the ground floor, he immediately rushed to the reception's desk to find Lucy talking on the phone with a small discreet smile on her face. Jellal liked watching Lucy at work – not in a creepy way. She seemed so peaceful. She looked like the woman he never met other than her silent self. This was a different Lucy, a Lucy he would like to see more often.

Chuckling, he headed over to the counter and grinned, "Done with work?"

Lucy nodded and raised a hand, telling him to wait. The bluenette nodded and he glared at the men passing by. When Lucy finished scribbling on the Record Notebook, she changed shifts with Kamika, a receptionist like her, and walked over to Jellal.

"Were you bored?" The bluenette asked, trying to lighten up the mood as they walked to his car.

Lucy shrugged as a sign of saying "Yea, I was sort of bored but not much". He was growing accustomed to her gestures, mostly some shakes of the head and shrugs but he was getting used to it and that was bad. He didn't want Lucy to stay mute forever. He wanted to heal her and he couldn't do that if he couldn't even make her loosen up.

Jellal pulled the door of the passenger's seat open for Lucy, "We're going to a restaurant for dinner, is that fine?"

The blonde nodded before sitting on the front seat, watching Jellal walk around the front of his car before sitting on the driver's seat. Once he was in, he turned his head to look at Lucy, "Put your seatbelt on."

She did as she was told and he started the engine, driving away.

* * *

"Did you enjoy dinner?" Jellal asked, smiling as the blonde merely nodded. They were walking in the park under the starry sky. Lucy had her hands clasped together behind her back while she admired the sky. Jellal couldn't help but stare at her peaceful face in awe, "You're prettier when you smile."

Lucy blushed and she looked at the ground, "Thank—Thank you."

Jellal grinned, "You're welcome. So, how's work?"

The blonde went silent and instead of answering the bluenette's question, she continued admiring the dark sky. _"The stars are so pretty… I wonder, are they looking at the sky too?" _She frowned and closed her eyes, _"Oh yea… I forgot that it's morning in America right now… too bad. I miss them."_

"You know… I feel like an idiot. It seems like I'm just talking to myself."

Lucy blinked and her face turned red, "Oh, um, sorry…"

Jellal sighed before smiling, "It's okay, I understand that you're still having a hard time but you should at least talk to me. Think of me as a client on the phone."

The blonde pouted her lips, "Oh… okay."

"So, how was work?"

"Well…" Lucy paused to stare up at the sky again, "The usual. Personally, I think Gray-san has too many appointments but then again, he's the CEO."

Jellal chuckled, "There's a reason why he's making that many appointments. But due to some circumstances, I won't tell you."

"That's fine, it's not like I want to know," Was the blonde's immediate reply. The bluenette blinked and laughed, clutching his stomach. He couldn't contain his excitement anymore and this was the only way he could show it. He finally got her to talk to him again without any restraints. He wanted to jump in joy at another success. However, he knew that she would go silent with embarrassment if he did so he just laughed; it was fitting with the mood anyway.

"You're finally speaking," Jellal mused, grinning, "You don't know how much that excites me."

"I wouldn't want to know," Lucy mumbled, looking away as her face turned red. She ignored the man laughing beside her, feeling her face darken even more. She didn't like the fact that she was so "loose" with this stranger. They just met a week ago and he was so comfortable with her. She wasn't used to those kinds of things.

When she was in high school, she just made friends after five weeks. No one understood why she was so protective over herself but no one bothered to ask. Soon enough, she had many friends. A few of them were in America and the others were fulfilling their dreams in Japan. Though she didn't know where all of them were exactly, she knew that they were having fun. Maybe someday she would bump into one of her friends. She would like that.

She heaved a sigh, "Jellal?"

"Hmm?" The bluenette chuckled, wiping away the tears in the corner of his eyes, "What is it?"

"Thank you for this wonderful evening," Lucy smiled, turning over to look at the man who stared back at her. Her smile widened and she averted her gaze from him, watching the fireflies that flew out of the trees, illuminating the dark park.

"Wooow," She looked around in amazement, "So pretty…"

Jellal nodded absentmindedly, agreeing with her. He wasn't paying attention to the glowing bugs though; he was paying attention to her face. His eyes softened and he smiled softly, watching the smile on Lucy's face grow bigger. His eyes stared into hers and he found himself lost in those brown orbs. When she turned to look at him, her smile dropped and she raised a brow, "What?"

"It's nothing," He said, shaking his head as he chuckled.

The blonde blinked before smiling again, "Oh, okay."

She really was beautiful.

* * *

**A/N:** Don't tell me that I didn't type the dinner scene cause I was lazy, no, I just felt like I should type it. However, at first, it was supposed to be like that. I figured it would be nice if we saw how Lucy works :3 She's sexy in her uniform xD Aww, Jellal, don't fall in love yet, Erza's still in the story.

Tell me if you liked the chapter by typing your review below! \(^o^)/

Have any questions? Ask me on Ask . Fm!

**Ask . Fm/WolfieANNEOwO**

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog: (Be A MEMBER!)

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_"The only reason why I sigh is because of you."_

_Byee! -Anne :D_

* * *

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues****, Good Meets Bad, Forgotten Memories, Life's Challenges, Queen of Stars, A Love That Lasts Forever, Together Forever, Waiting for You** and **Going Against The Current.**_


	6. Rainy Days

**Fragile**

**Chapter 6 – Rainy Days**

**A/N:** Hey guys, I missed you all dearly :D I loved this chapter, I loved writing it very much! I've taken a liking to long paragraphs somehow - don't ask how. Thank you very much **FlamesOfDeath017** for beta reading this chapter. I welcome you into my Wolf family! xD Don't worry, Ella will still be with us :D I won't ever replace her.

**Genre:** Romance, Tragedy, Hurt and Comfort, Friendship and maybe slight Humor

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

Hot or cold? She preferred the latter. Sun or rain? Once again, she preferred the latter. She couldn't explain why she wanted the cold than heat. She liked rainy days, especially when she's drinking a mug of hot chocolate or coffee. The weather outside was exactly how she wanted it, cold and wet. It has been like that for a few days now and she loved it. Today, though, she was bored. Probably because Jellal wasn't there to talk to her all the time for he forgot something at work and decided to get it to finish the pile building up.

Granted, she stayed to watch over the house. She was sitting on a couch in front of a window, her knees pressed against her chest and her hands cupping a mug of hot coffee. At first, she was just staring out the window but when she wanted to drink something, she searched the cupboards for coffee or hot chocolate and luckily for her, she found both.

Now, she watched the droplets of water sliding down the window. Perhaps she was only making a fool out of herself for cooking lunch while Jellal was out but she wanted to eat with someone. Eating alone made her feel lonely. The bluenette never made her feel alone, she just realized that. She blinked and felt her lashes touch her cheeks. When the rain suddenly grew hard, she pursed her lips and creased her forehead.

She started to get worried. She wondered if Jellal brought an umbrella but then she remembered that he indeed had brought one and doesn't need to be picked up by _her_. But why _would _she pick him up? Why would she go out in the rain for him? She knew she liked the rain but why? The questions made her frown deepen and she huffed, puffing out white air. She didn't bother to turn on the heater even though he told her to. Of course, she didn't tell him that she liked the cold too.

Sighing, the blonde carefully placed her mug on the coffee table and dropped her legs, feet touching the floor. She momentarily shivered at the coldness but continued to the kitchen and eyed the dining table where a plate of warm chicken casserole sat, demanding to be eaten. She rolled her eyes at the thought and yawned silently, watching the rain as she descended to the stove.

She had a weird inking feeling that Jellal would be coming home soaking wet. Unfortunately for him, the heater in the shower was broken – she recalled – and would be fixed in a few days. He would get a cold if he didn't take a hot bath. With the thought in mind, she filled a kettle with tap water while listening to the pitter patter of the rain. When the kettle was almost full, she turned the cap off and placed it on the stove. It began to heat up and while she waited for it to be done, she once again resumed her actions earlier.

She was back in the living room, staring out the window. She had never felt so bored before. She didn't know what to do other than wait for Jellal. She couldn't do her laundry since it was raining. She couldn't go to the park because it was raining. But then again, the fact that it _was_ raining made her think of an idea that she would have to ask the bluenette about.

Heaving another sigh, the blonde closed her eyes and leaned her head back. She heard a few cars pass by and the sound of water splashing. A few minutes later, she opened her eyes when she heard the kettle squeal. She chuckled slightly, feeling stupid by her actions. She placed a pot holder on top of the kettle's handle and lifted it, walking towards the bathroom closest to her. She poured the hot water in the tub and turned on the water as well.

She placed the kettle on the floor in a corner for a while and she sat on top of the toilet lid, waiting for the temperature of the water to feel just right. Maybe lukewarm was not going to help. She hummed and placed her hand in the water. The chill in her body went away and she nodded, turning off the water. She picked up the kettle and placed it back in the kitchen. She closed the door to the bathroom to keep the heat in and sat back in the living room, waiting for Jellal.

Once she was seated comfortably, with her knees tucked under her arms, she decided to empty her mug. She slurped the hot chocolate and placed the empty mug on the table. She began to list down what she could do while Jellal was gone. She could clean the house—but then she'd fall asleep from exhaustion and wouldn't be able to inform him about the warm water waiting for him. She groaned and scratched her head, yawning as she did so.

She could set the table—but wait, it was already set. With another defeated groan, she decided to not do anything at all. She didn't want to be sweaty; it would ruin the coldness of the house. She tilted her head to the side and realized that she _should_ turn on the heater if she didn't want Jellal to catch a cold. Silly her.

Lucy stood up once again from her seat and walked towards the heater. She turned it on and sat back on the couch, deciding that that would be the last time she moves from her position. She began to feel the room heat up immediately and she tried to ignore the feeling that screamed at her to turn off the heater. She started to feel sweaty, especially since she was wearing long sleeves but then again, the room still felt a little cold so everything should be fine.

She leaned her head back and stared at the ceiling, thoughts clouding her mind. She pressed her lips together. _"I wonder… has Erza gone home already? I bet she misses her boyfriend already…"_

Because of the thought, she realized that she was still single. Last time, she killed to have a boyfriend – well, not literally – but with the rape incident, she wanted to stay single. Many guys courted her before but always failed her expectations and turned them all down. Well, she meant… who in the world would sing to you outside your house in three in the morning? Yeah. Her neighbors got mad at that – she was angry too – and turned them down.

Other than that, she was single. Her friends were certainly in a relationship, leaving her out of the double dates and stuff but she didn't mind. Suddenly, she heard the doorbell ring and she jerked up from her seat. Ironically, she automatically went straight to the door and opened it. Just like she guessed, Jellal was outside, soaking wet with an umbrella in hand. She raised a brow but stepped aside nonetheless for him to enter.

The bluenette shuddered and Lucy picked up a towel she got earlier – when exactly? – and wrapped it around his shoulders. He stared at her in shock but didn't bother to ask. The blonde shifted her weight onto the other leg. "There's a hot bath in the bathroom near the dining room," She mumbled, looking away. "Hurry up before the water gets cold."

"Wait—What?" Jellal blinked, drying his hair with a towel. "You heated up water from me?"

Lucy stayed silent, a tint of pink on her cheeks even though her face was stoic. The man took this as a yes and sighed through a smile. He ruffled her hair and patted it, staring into her now-embarrassed-eyes. "Thank you," He said, his smile widening.

She puffed her cheeks and diverted her eyes to the floor. "Sure thing."

With that, Jellal walked towards the bathroom to finally bathe in hot water and get rid of his trembling, leaving Lucy alone with a flushing face and a messed up brain.

* * *

Jellal stepped in the tub and sighed in relief. He lied down and kept his head leaned against the edge, staring up at the ceiling. He was surprised that she heated up water for him, she never did that before. And the fact that it was already there when he arrived was shocking. It would be fine if she heated up a kettle of water once he arrived but for her to do it beforehand? He suddenly wished he went home soaking wet all the time.

He closed his eyes and relished the feeling of heat. He somehow knew when the room felt slightly cold that Lucy preferred the chill. It was obvious even though she was wearing long sleeves. He knew that she had just turned on the heater and he was touched when he figured out that she turned it on for him. He felt happy that she was starting to care for him – but he had to be careful to not get his emotions out of control. After all, he still had a girlfriend who would be coming home next month.

When he caught a glimpse of her pink face, he felt something in him. Of course, he knew it was nothing. But when he passed by the dining table where a plate of food sat, he realized that she wanted to eat lunch with him even though it was already three in the afternoon. He knew she cooked it. He didn't have any of the casserole stored in his fridge so he immediately knew that she was the one who put it there.

Maybe he was feeling conceited – and a little bit confident – but he knew that Lucy was getting better because of him. Ever since they went to the park, she started to talk a little, not too much but enough. On mornings, she would greet him with a small smile and would ask about work once in a while. A few days ago, he felt guilty that he couldn't help his sister. He was sad that she was gone and that he couldn't do anything. But when he saw Lucy's smiling face that evening, his worries flew away.

He began to feel lightheaded and he began to wash his body with soap. Once he was finished, he stood up from the tub and drained the water. He dried his body and was thankful that he had a set of clothes he left in one of the cabinets in the bathroom. He wore a black tee and grey sweatpants. When he was finished, he walked out of the bathroom to find Lucy sitting in front of the dining table across where he sat.

When she heard his footsteps, her head shot up and she waved a hand. He sat down in front of her and was amazed that the table was already set. He picked up a glass filled with warm water and eyed the ice cubes in her glass while he drank. _"Yup,"_ He mentally chuckled, _"She definitely likes the cold."_

Lucy began putting rice in her plate and scooped up a chicken leg, placing it on her plate as well. They began eating silently. The other comfortable eating with the woman and the other glad that she was able to eat with the man while it rained. Her mood was above gloomy. She wanted to stand under the rain for a while with Jellal but remembered that he took a bath already and couldn't help but sigh in disappointment.

She lifted her glass full of cold water and took a sip, absentmindedly humming at the chillness she felt with her fingers. Jellal took notice of this and smiled, deciding to just eat and not tell her how cute she looked. They finished lunch and cleaned the dishes together. Jellal soaped the plates, glasses, forks and spoon while Lucy washed them with water. She enjoyed washing the plates with him, he usually would poke a foam dipped finger on her cheek and she would splash water at him. This time, she refrained herself from wetting him for he just took a bath.

The blonde dried her hands with a hand towel and stared out the window again. She decided that it was time for her to go out in the rain. She stretched her arms and quirked a brow at Jellal who placed the kettle on the stove. He grinned, "I have a hunch that you're going to bathe in the rain."

"Amazing." Lucy said, smiling slightly, "You were right, thank you but I can heat up my own water."

The bluenette rolled his eyes at the statement. "It's alright. You heated up water for me so I should do the same. Go and enjoy the rain, I'll be just outside the door."

Lucy stared at him for a moment then smiled, "Okay." She opened the door and walked out, huffing as a chill went down her spine. She changed her indoor slippers to her outdoor shoes and stepped on the lawn, closing her eyes while she spread her arms. Her hair and clothes got soaked fast. She inhaled and laughed softly, spinning around. She dropped her arms to her sides and looked over her shoulder to stare at Jellal. He raised a hand, telling her to just ignore him. The blonde smiled, releasing something that sounded like a laugh. She nodded and inhaled once again, feeling the rain slide down the insides of her clothes.

Jellal watched Lucy with pure interest, a soft smile on his face. He knew that look. She was happy. He was glad that he was able to help her. Though, she wasn't completely healed yet, he knew that she would be back to her old self in no time. He felt like he could soar any day especially after helping someone who was traumatized by rape. He didn't have to call a therapist. All he had to do was help her and wait for results.

To be honest, he already felt a little sad when he thought about the future. She couldn't stay in his house forever. Someday, she would move out and live on her own. He would be with his girlfriend again. She would be working as a writer and he wouldn't see her during work anymore. Even though they hadn't created that much memories, just thinking of what would happen next made him sigh. Sometimes, he wished that she won't go away. She always kept him company in a way that Erza never did. She made him feel happy in a different way.

He raked his fingers through his hair and leaned against the railing on the front porch, staring at Lucy who stood still, head tilted back and eyes closed. He knew how much she loved the rain. He knew that there were more things he'd learn about her. He'd find more things she loved and hated, liked and disliked. He would be her friend in the future just as she was his right now.

He didn't know how long he was staring at her. But minutes later, she was waving a hand in front of his face. "Ah—You're done?" Jellal asked, smiling. The blonde frowned in confusion, wondering why he was spacing out earlier but shrugged it off and nodded.

"Here you go." The bluenette placed a soft white towel around her shoulders and used another one to dry her hair. The blonde stood still, allowing him to dry her like a child being patted dry by his mother. "The bath is ready, by the way." He said, placing a hand on his hip as he smiled, jerking his head towards the door.

Lucy nodded in thanks and opened the door. She stopped midway when Jellal laughed.

"Next time, I'll stand with you in the rain."

She looked down and blushed, nodding before entering the house.

"I'd like that…"

* * *

**A/N:** OMG, JeLu galore! And yay, Erza is actually Lucy's friend! Oh no! What will happen in the review? Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites. Apparently, I found out that I'm on the favorite lists of 327 members of FFN. Hihi. I was inpspired.

Reviews are appreciated.

Have any questions? Ask me on Ask . Fm!

**Ask . Fm/WolfieANNEOwO**

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog: (Be A MEMBER!)

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_"Let's dance in the rain and sulk under the sun."_

_Byee! -Anne :D_

* * *

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues****, Good Meets Bad, Forgotten Memories, Life's Challenges, Queen of Stars, A Love That Lasts Forever, Together Forever **and **Going Against The Current.**_


	7. Drowsy Feelings

**Fragile**

**Chapter 7 – Drowsy Feelings**

**A/N:** Funny how school delayed my updates. I'm so grateful to find a free day, cause everyday is stressful. And I've been having PLENTY headaches nowadays, heaven doesn't know why. Anyhow, I apologize for the short chapter, I tried my best to make it seem like... well... good but nevertheless, I like writing chapters like this - calm, serene, full of feelings. Unless you ugys prefer fluff, that's a different thing.

I'm thinking whether I should create my own twitter account - just for my readers - so that you get to see all the updates. But then again, we have facebook too... hmm... Oh weeeell, read :)

**WARNING:** This chapter was not beta read, I only proofread this.

**Genre:** Romance, Tragedy, Hurt and Comfort, Friendship and maybe slight Humor

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

Lucy stifled a yawn and waited for Jellal to finish his breakfast. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and tried to keep them open despite of the fact that she was laying her head on the dining table. To say she was exhausted was an understatement; she was like an orange that was squeezed so hard that it ran out of juice and was turning into dust. Yesterday was tiring, she did too many things for Jellal back at Vermillion and Gray made her do a lot of errands. She bet that she could faint any time now.

The bluenette chuckled and leaned forward to ruffle her hair, "You look tired." He finished eating his batch of pancakes and drank a glass of orange juice. He put the glass down, "You don't have to accompany me in grocery shopping, if you want."

"No… no…" Lucy's head tipped and she snapped it back up, blinking lazily, "I'm—I'm coming with… you…"

Jellal laughed at her drowsy posture and huffed through a smile, "It's fine, you look like you strangled a beast." He played with her hair and blew his bangs away from his eyes, "If you want to stay, it's okay."

The blonde looked up at the bluenette, wanting to tell him that she wanted to go. She wanted to come with him and help him with the groceries but no words came out from her mouth. She was just too tired and sleepy to tell him that she really wanted to go. She felt vulnerable instantly, wanting to help yet couldn't. She sighed and buried her face in her arms. The action made Jellal look at her in confusion, "Is everything alright?"

"I… come…" Lucy said, struggling to keep herself awake.

The man blinked, "What? You want to come?"

Lucy tried to nod her head eagerly but could only drop her head down in a half-finished nod. She sighed and buried her face in her arms again, weary. She thought that being a receptionist was _easy_. No, she was mistaken. When someone's a receptionist at Vermillion, that person will be nearly half of everything. She understood everything when she computed the bills, did errands for Gray like his secretary, helped Jellal like his personal assistant and went everywhere the building to do many more confusing things.

With a defeated sigh, she closed her eyes for a brief moment, letting sleep take over her for only a minute. She woke up to the smell of freshly brewed coffee and she lifted her head groggily. She blinked and eyed the cup of coffee in front of her. It was still steaming hot and fresh. She looked up at Jellal who only smiled, picking up his plate and walking over to the kitchen sink. She decided not to ask about why he brewed it for her and just took a sip.

From the kitchen, she heard him say, "I'm sorry you were made into half of everything, I didn't want you to know about it but it was going to happen sooner or later."

Lucy quirked a brow, "What do you mean?"

"Gray fires most of his workers due to some reasons so sometimes the receptionists do half of the jobs need to be done. You started just now because you were new and an exception, courtesy of Jellal Fernandes," The bluenette said, chuckling softly.

"Well," The blonde paused to take another sip, "I am surprised…" She mumbled low, "But then again, it's fine. If I want to continue staying here, I have to work. No choice anyway."

Jellal smiled apologetically as soon as he was sitting in front of her again, "I'm really sorry, Lucy."

"It's fine," The woman said, looking down at the cup in her hands. The coffee was really starting to help, albeit, she was still feeling worn-out. She looked out the window and saw the sun burning brightly outside. She looked away when she started to feel her eyes strain. She never did like staring outside a sunny day too much—it was too done in.

When the blonde finished her coffee, she heaved a sigh of relief. Although she already finished the caffeine, she was still feeling drained. She found it amazing at how even coffee couldn't chase away her fatigue. She recalled the times how beat she always was when she was a waitress back at Rickshaw's. She worked every shift there was and whenever she would come home from work, she would spare time to eat a piece of bread, change her clothes and collapse on her not-so-comfy bed. She was very happy last night when she fell down the bed and found it very comfortable and cozy.

A memory from last night showed itself in her mind and she was about to change her clothes but she forgot to do it in the bathroom and took off her clothes in Jellal's room instead. Apparently, she had just taken off her skirt when Jellal went in the door, asking for a spare blanket. She could remember him blinking while she only lifted her eyebrows groggily and fell back on the bed wearing a hot pink long-sleeved shirt and her panties. She fell asleep immediately and didn't even bother to drape a blanket over her hips.

Even though she was sleeping, she could remember how Jellal mumbled under his breath while he tucked her under a comforter. She woke up and found out that she _still_ had no pants on and found Jellal smiling slyly while he was cooking breakfast. Though he did not bring up the events from last night, it was certainly imprinted in his mind.

Lucy admitted to herself that she usually slept without any pants on and it appears that she still hadn't got rid of the embarrassing habit. The reason why she slept in her panties was because she had no AC in her room and it was always hot. And since she liked the cold, she would take off her pants and sometimes she would even take off her shirt.

"Oh… okay," Lucy said, nodding as the man left the dining room. After a few minutes of silence, Jellal stood up and gave her another dazzling smile, "I'm going to take a shower. You should too if you want to come with me."

"Okay… I will," Lucy said, nodding as the man left the dining room.

* * *

Lucy knew that she wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. And it seemed like Jellal noticed. So, maybe that was the reason why he bought her a pack of Hershey's Dark Chocolates to chew on. And though she was a fan of dark chocolate, she just couldn't find the mood to eat them continuously just to keep her mind and spirit up and going. As she chewed on a small bar of chocolate, she stared at Jellal's back while they walked through aisles of milk.

"Any type of milk is fine," The blonde murmured, reaching in the pack to unwrap another piece of chocolate. She popped it in her mouth and the bluenette nodded, picking up high quality milk – or so it was written on the carton – and placed it inside the cart. They turned right and to Lucy's left were shelves full of pancake mixes and brownies boxes. She eyed the delicious looking pancakes on the boxes and looked away, munching on the melted chocolate in her mouth.

They turned left again and were in the middle of shelves full of junk food. Lucy didn't mind how long Jellal took to pick out chips for tomorrow night's movie marathon as long as she got to eat them. While she waited, she listened to the music playing in the supermarket. She always got annoyed whenever someone would stop the music and announce something. During the time of the month, she always had to be held back by someone from marching to the cashier and yelling at them. She doubted that she would do that now though, considering how changed she was.

"Do you want Cheetos?" Jellal asked and Lucy replied with an immediate nod. The bluenette chuckled and threw the bag of chips in the cart. Then they proceeded to another aisle of food.

"Are you still sleepy?" Jellal asked, running his fingers through his hair.

"I am."

"Just wait for another thirty minutes or so," The bluenette pleaded, quickening up his pace, "We'll be home in no time. You can sleep in the car."

Of course, she trusted him – not completely – and nodded, waiting for him to finish buying groceries. Though, she couldn't believe that a pack of dark chocolate and an espresso for breakfast couldn't keep her awake. She must have been tired as hell to be this strong against coffee and chocolates.

"You sound so ridiculously tired," Jellal commented, waiting for Lucy to finish her long yawn. He laughed and shook his head in amusement, "Well, I'm done. Let's go pay up."

"Finally," Lucy whispered, her eyelids feeling heavy.

"Sorry for the wait," The bluenette chuckled and once they were done with everything, they left the supermarket and got in his car.

While Jellal was driving, Lucy had her head leaned on the window pane, eyes fluttering close. A tired sigh of relief escaped her lips and she listened to the pitter patter of the rain, relishing the sound like it was a lullaby. She had never felt so tired in her whole life—or wait, maybe when it was the holidays back at Rickshaw's and she worked every shift there was. Yea, that time.

Lucy puffed her cheeks and exhaled, "I'm so tired…"

"Yea… I can see, sorry about that," The bluenette said and smiled genuinely while he ruffled her hair, "You can sleep for a while, if you want."

Lucy nodded lazily and tried to fall asleep, but for some damn stupid reason, she couldn't. "I'm tired," She mumbled under her breath in irritation, "I want to sleep so go to sleep."

Though Jellal tried to not laugh at Lucy's distress, he couldn't stop himself. He chuckled and nearly laughed out more when he felt her dry glance at him. When the stoplight turned red, he reached to the back and pulled out an mp3 player and earphones. He was about to gently put the ear buds in Lucy's ears when suddenly, the light turned green and he ended up dropping it on her lap. He cursed and started driving.

"You can listen to music, it's a little outdated though," Jellal muttered, running a hand through his hair, "Damn stoplight."

Lucy bit her lip, unable to stop the small smile forming on her face. When Jellal caught her smile, she tightened her lips and looked away, plugging in the earphones and listening to slow music, ignoring the loud beating of her heart—this was so not cool of her. And then minutes later, just like Jellal had told her, she fell asleep.

* * *

"Lucy, we're here."

She moaned.

"Lucy, wake up."

She covered her ears and emitted a whine.

With a defeated sigh, Jellal hooked his arms under her legs and back before lifting her up. He huffed and shifted the blonde in his arms before kicking the door to his car close and walking to his front pavement. He had a hard time unlocking the wooden door and the screen door, but when he got inside the house, he laid Lucy on the couch for the meantime. He walked back to his car to get the groceries he bought and once he was done, he slowly started placing them where they belonged.

He just finished placing the frozen meat in his freezer when he heard a moan of pain. He instantly remembered Lucy and rushed to the living room to see half of her body dangling off the couch—so much for a comfortable sleep.

For a brief moment, he decided to wake her up. But the thought of the blonde walking to her room tiredly and groggily made him cringe in horror. He sighed for the umpteenth time this day and came with the resolve to carry the blonde back to her, wait, no, _his_ room. He carried her bridal-style and was careful not to hit her head with the wall or the door on his way there.

Jellal had seen her sleeping a few times but this was the first time that he had seen her face up close. She looked like an angel, with her hair acting as a halo around her and her long lashes tickling her cheeks. After everything they've gone through, he still couldn't help but wonder whether taking her in was illegal or not. It was never said that it was, she could act as his roommate, and she was working anyway. Still, he couldn't help but feel like a storm was about to pull over.

_Erza._

The bluenette had to stop the curse from coming out of his mouth. How many more days were left until she comes back from abroad? He really had to think things out but Lucy didn't have enough money to buy her own house yet, much less an apartment. And to top things off, she was still afraid of men. He understood why but sometimes he wanted to tell her that not all men were bad. It could be possible that there are other men just like him.

Jellal's tense posture relaxed at the thought. Lucy trusted him. She trusted him more than he would have wanted her to. Though, he had to admit that she trusted people far too easy – or maybe because he's been helping her around so much.

He released another worn out sigh and shifted Lucy before walking in his room. He saw his neatly made bed in the corner with Lucy's suitcase leaned back on its side in which he softly smiled at. He walked towards his bed and laid Lucy down, grateful to find that she was still asleep. He was left staring at her peaceful face and after a few more minutes of staring, he kissed her forehead, bid her goodnight and while he was on his way to leave the room, he closed the lights.

Unknown to him, the blonde was fully awake and was staring at the ceiling as soon as the lights went out. She released a sad sigh and turned to her side, closing her eyes.

She wanted to leave this place before she fell deeper.

* * *

**A/N:** I've thought it over... I need your support, I don't know why, I just really do. I feel depressed and only reviews make me feel better... but people reading my stories are enough. Anyways, I'm glad to be up and going again - sort of. I hope that my headaches go away, it's hard to focus in school and it's certainly not because of reading. But... this is so random... pray for me?

Reviews are appreciated.

Have any questions? Ask me on Ask . Fm!

**Ask . Fm/WolfieANNEOwO**

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog: (Be A MEMBER!)

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_"I miss you, I love you, I need you."_

_Byee! -Anne :D_

* * *

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues****, Good Meets Bad, Forgotten Memories, Life's Challenges, Queen of Stars, A Love That Lasts Forever, Together Forever **and **Going Against The Current.**_


End file.
